1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface device for use with cellular communication devices, for example, cellular telephones. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user interface incorporating a sound tube for transmitting sounds between a cellular telephone and a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent advances allowing wide spread use of cellular, and other portable, communication devices have not been achieved without some problems. First, it has recently been found that radiation emitted by cellular communication devices may be detrimental to users regularly bringing the communication devices in close proximity to their heads.
Second, many automobile safety groups have found a correlation between cellular communication device use and accidents. It has, therefore, been suggested by many groups that xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d devices be used while individuals take telephone calls on cellular communication devices. In addition, many communities, states and civic groups are pushing for legislation requiring the use of xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d equipment when cellular communication devices are used in automobiles.
As such, a need exists for a user interface allowing hands free use of cellular communication devices while limiting a user""s exposure to potentially harmful radiation. The present invention provides such a user interface.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cellular telephone including a user communication component linking the user to the cellular telephone without the transmitting radiation leakage associated with the use of cellular telephones. The cellular telephone includes a plurality of operating components transmitting outgoing signals and receiving incoming signals. The operating components include an incoming signal output which processes incoming signals and outputs the incoming signals for the user. The telephone further includes an interface linking the operating components to a user. The interface includes a speaker coupled to the incoming signal output. The speaker amplifies and converts incoming signals from the incoming signal output to audible signals. The interface further includes a speaker sound tube linking a user to the speaker, wherein the speaker sound tube includes a first end and a second end. The first end of the speaker sound tube is coupled to the speaker for receiving audible signals generated thereby and the second end includes a user communication component through which the user may listen to the audible signals generated by the speaker.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a modular interface substantially as disclosed above.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.